And Her Name Is Maurfa
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: Jane Rizzoli rarely ever got sick, but those few times she did, she had a doctor to take care of her. And her name was Maurfa. Rizzles Fluff


**Author's Note:** _Okay, well...This is apart of my Rizzles prompts/challenges to get me back into the groove of writing these two. I was only going to post these on tumblr, but this one shot is 4,132 words long and about 7 pages, so...yeah. I'm doing these little oneshots because I felt like I wasn't portraying Jane and Maura correctly and I just couldn't write! I was having a hard time writing the next chapter of "Hear Me" So these are just fun things to help. And they are, I feel a lot better than I did. This is the second prompt which I was inspired to do a while ago from a tumblr post. You people from tumblr should know what I'm talking about...(: MAURFAAAA. Haha. Uh, yeah, so here ya go!_

__**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, and the idea of this was spawned from a JaneRP account which is called Rizzoli-Jane (:

* * *

><p><strong>Jane only has one doctor<br>****And her name is Maurfa! **

Jane Rizzoli rarely ever got sick, in fact she prided herself in her strong immune system. However, those few times that she had managed to get sick, it didn't keep her from going to work and doing her job; today was no different.

Slumped over her desk, head buried in her arms, Jane groaned in displeasure. She had woke up this morning to an incessant pounding in her head and an achy body; and just in case she thought things couldn't get any worse, she couldn't breathe through her nose, she had cold chills and all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and die.

"Geese, Jane… You look like shit." Frost said as he took a seat at his desk.

Jane lifted her head to glare at him. "Gee thanks. Tell me, how are you still single, again?" She asked, sarcasm sounding more humorous than threatening in Jane's nasally sick voice.

Smirking, Frost just shrugged. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest, we'll be fine here." He offered, now looking sympathetic.

"No, I'm find… We have a case and I'm not leaving in the middle of it." She said, leaning her head on a fisted hand.

"Yeah, you sure sound _FINE_." Her partner teased, obviously finding it amusing that Jane couldn't even pronounce the word 'fine' without it ending in a D.

"Shut the hell up." She groused, attempting to glare but realizing it hurt her face too much to do so. "God, I feel like I was eaten by a bear and shit off a cliff onto giant rocks." She mumbled as her head dropped back into her arms.

Frost shook his head. "Like I said, you should go home."

"I didn't know you cared so much." Jane said, voice muffled by her arms.

"I don't… Just don't want to catch whatever you got." He deadpanned, watching as Jane lifted her head with effort and again attempted to glare at him.

"You don't want me to spread the love?" Jane asked with a small smirk as she pretended to cough in his direction, which ultimately backfired and turned into real coughing.

Frost grimaced. "Go home, Jane. Seriously." He said, his tone of voice contradicting his last statement.

Jane was about to reply when a familiar voice beat her to it. Frost just grinned knowingly. Jane was about to get in trouble. "Why should she go home?" Maura asked in Frost's general direction as she attempted to balance four cups of coffee and a bag of doughnuts. "I brought you some-" She was cut off as she finally got a good look at Jane who winced, knowing she was about to get fussed at for coming to work sick.

Maura took in the red nose and puffy eyes and the overall disheveled appearance of her friend and frowned. "Jane! You look terrible." She said as she set the coffees and bag down on Jane's desk.

"Wow, so many compliments today." Jane growled grumpily, as she took a coffee and clutched it in both hands to soak up it's warmth.

Maura moved closer and gently placed the back of her hand on Jane's forehead. "You're burning up! You need to go home and rest." She said, frowning when Jane batted her hand away.

"I'm find…" Jane closed her eyes and took a breath. "Finnnd… Find. Fin-d. Damn it! Screw it." She grumbled, annoyed she couldn't pronounce 'fine', correctly. Frost just chuckled at his very sick and very grouchy partner.

Maura sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm taking you home and you're staying in bed." She crossed her arms and raised a challenging eyebrow, ready to drag the detective out if that's what it took.

Jane pouted and set her coffee down. "But, but, Mauraaaa." She whined, shoulders dropping and a petulant look crossing her features. "I don't do sick days." She said defiantly.

"Too bad. Now, get your stuff and let's go. I'll call Cavanaugh on the way to the drug store." Maura said in a no-nonsense tone, letting Jane know she had no say in this.

With a huff, Jane stood up and snatched her jacket from the back of the chair. "_Find_… I mean…Ugh, whatever." She mumbled, jerking on her blazer.

Frost snickered from his desk but immediately sobered when Jane shot him a death glare. "We'll keep you apprised, Jane." He mumbled, clearing his throat nervously. "You uh, you just get better." He adverted his eyes to his computer and pretended to be doing something.

"And just to make sure you aren't getting out of bed and rushing back to the precinct should Frost and Korsak come upon new information, I will be staying with you." Maura said, glancing between Frost and Jane.

Jane sighed and flexed her jaw. "Can we just go, now, _mob_?" She was too tired to care that her sarcastic reply didn't have much of an effect when she mispronounced 'mom', all she wanted to do was go back to bed.

Maura gave her a hard look before gently gripping the detective's arm and dragging her out of the precinct.

The ride to the drugstore was uneventful. Jane pouted the whole way there, halfheartedly listening to Maura as she rambled on about germs and the immune system. Sighing, Jane looked over at the ME. "That's really great and all, Maur… But my head feels like it weighs 200 pounds and to be honest, I could care less about anti-whatevers." She mumbled tiredly with a wave of her hand.

"Antibodies, Jane… They're a protein produced by B cells in the body in response to the presence of an antigen. Antibodies are the primary source of-" Jane's un-amused expression cut her off. She cleared her throat and nodded as she pulled into a parking space. "Of course. I apologize." She said, looking downtrodden.

Jane closed her eyes and inwardly groaned. "Aww, c'mon, Maur. I'm sorry. I just-I don't feel good and as much as I love your googlemouth, your big words are making my head hurt worse."

Maura nodded. "It's alright Jane, I understand." She said, placing her hand on Jane's and patting it softly. "Now, come on. We need to get you some medicine, what are your symptoms?"

After dragging Jane into the drug store, Maura meticulously searching for the correct cold medicine according to Jane's symptoms, they were finally at Jane's apartment.

Maura stood in the kitchen, getting out the items they had purchased at the store and placing them on the counter, when Jane emerged from her bedroom, clad in a pair of sweatpants and an old Property of Boston PD shirt on. "Here. Take some Nyquil and I'll fix you some soup." Maura said, gesturing toward the medicine on the counter and turning back to get out the needed items to fix her friend soup.

Jane picked up the bottle and peeled off the plastic before opening it. When Maura turned back around, Jane had the bottle to her lips and was chugging it as if it were soda. "Jane!" Maura all but yelled.

Startled, Jane jumped and practically choked on the disgusting liquid. "What? Christ, Maur!" She coughed, wiping dribbles of Nyquil from her chin.

"Are you out of your mind? Jane, you're supposed to take ONE tablespoon! Why on earth would you do that? Do you know how dangerous that is?" She took the bottle from Jane's hands and capped it.

Jane licked her lips and swallowed in an attempt to get rid of the aftertaste. "I figured the more I took, the faster it'd work." She shrugged noncommittally.

Maura just stared at her a moment, unable to fathom why Jane would think that. "Jane…" She sighed and shook her head. "You shouldn't take more than is recommended. Due to the amount of antihistamines in it, you could easily overdoes. The combination of alcohol and antihistamines can be as powerful as a sedative." She explained, looking worried.

"I'll be okay, Maur. I didn't even chug half the bottle." Jane said, not looking at all worried.

"But Jane, an overdose of Nyquil is a frightening experience. It causes severe panic attacks, rapid heart beat and high blood pressure-" Before Maura could continue, Jane held up her hand.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I have a doctor with me, then isn't it? I'll be okay, though. Will you please fix me some soup?" Jane batted her eyelashes and offered up her best puppy dog face.

Maura huffed agitatedly. "Fine. Go lay down on the couch." She commanded, turning around and continuing her previous attempt to fix Jane's soup.

By the time Maura finished preparing Jane's soup, Jane herself was feeling a little funny. Her brows furrowed as she tried to focus on the TV which, wasn't even on.

"Jane…? Jane, are you alright?" Maura asked as she stood to the side holding a tray laden with Soup, crackers and a glass of water.

Sluggishly, Jane turned her head to look at Maura, bleary brown eyes making an effort to focus on the ME. "I'm… I feel a little-little…loopy, Maur." Jane slurred slightly.

Maura set the tray down on the coffee table and wordlessly moved to place two fingers at the base of her friend's neck on her pulse point. She held them there for a moment before sighing softly. "Well, your pulse seems normal. Sometimes Nyquil can make a person feel and seem inebriated or high. Actually, kids abuse cough syrup just to reach the state of euphoria in which you seem to be experiencing." Maura said factually.

Jane blinked, slowly attempting to register what Maura had explain. Finally, she opened her mouth to reply. "Ya know, Maur… I have some facts for-for you." Jane pointed a finger at her friend and smiled lazily.

Maura smirked and bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Oh? And what would that be, Jane?" She mused, sitting beside her friend.

"You are my best friend." Jane stated seriously, dropping her head back on the couch and turning it so that she could look at Maura. "Also, also…" She swallowed. "You're just-" She waved a hand around and closed her eyes a moment.

Maura raised a brow. "I'm just what, Jane?" She prodded after Jane had gone silent.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that. I was gonna say that you're beautiful, did you-did you know that?" Jane stared at her with half lidded eyes.

Chuckling, Maura shook her head softly as she reached over for the tray with Jane's soup. "Here, eat this. It'll help you feel a little less… loopy." She said as she set the tray in Jane's lap.

Jane grinned lazily up at Maura, cheeks indenting into large dimples. "Whatever you say, Doc. But, you are. I'm just sayin'." Jane mumbled as she slowly began to spoon soup into her mouth.

"Okay, Jane. Thank you." Maura answered as she settled back on the couch.

After finishing her soup in silence, Jane set her spoon back in the empty bowl and turned to look at Maura. "Maura, I have to tell you something… a secret." She waited for Maura to look at her before she continued. "Can you keep a secret?" Before Maura could answer, Jane continued on. "Of course you can, 'cause you're my best friend in the whole world. I can tell you anything." She said, nodding as if agreeing with herself.

Maura looked apprehensive. Perhaps this was a secret Jane wouldn't be so willing to share with her if she was well and not high on cough medicine. "Jane… I-" But before she could say anything, Jane's phone went off, signaling she had a text message.

Surprisingly, Jane was quick to grab it before Maura, setting the tray on the table while she reached for it. Jane looked down at her phone and held up her finger. "Hold that thought, Maura…" She said as she read the text from Frost.

"_Got a suspect. About to bring him in. Thought you should know. Doc Isles got you on lockdown?_"

Jane had to re-read the text a couple of times before it fully registered. She tried to focus her eyes on the blurry keys to send a reply.

"_tHnks, no Hse doessssnt, rly._" Jane sent the reply and let the phone drop in her lap. Maura stared at her, hoping she would forget about her 'secret'. Before either of them could speak, Jane's phone went off again.

"_Are you drunk? Maybe you should lie down, your spelling is all fucked up._"

Jane glared at the text before she sent a reply. "_nO, Im nt drnk. On nyqUiL. I onLy gt 1 doCtorr, an Ehr nameee is MAURFA!_" She set the phone down and turned to look at Maura, mouth opening to speak.

This time, the phone began to ring. Quickly, Maura snatched it from Jane's lap before Jane could answer. "Detective Rizzoli's phone, this is Doctor Isles speaking." She said in her usual professional tone.

"_Doc? Is Jane okay, I just…_" He chuckled softly. "_I just got some pretty messed up texts from her._" He said, clearly amused.

Maura looked over at Jane who was scowling at her for taking her phone. "She's fine, Barry. The Nyquil seems to have made her a little…" She paused searching for the right word.

"_High?_" Frost finished, laughingly.

Maura smirked. "Right, yes. I assure you I have everything under control, though. She's fine." She said reassuringly.

"_Alright… Doctor Maurfa._" Frost said, the smile evident in his voice.

"…Maurfa?" The ME asked confusingly.

There was a chuckle on the other end. "Yeah, just…check Jane's sent messages and you'll understand. Listen, I gotta go. Tell Jane I said I hope she feels better and you should probably take her phone from her…" Frost said before he said goodbye and hung up.

Maura stared at the phone a moment, brows furrowed before she went to Jane's sent messages. She laughed as she re-read the atrocious spelling errors and shook her head.

Jane, who had been watching Maura intently, smiled at the sound of her friend's laugh. "You laughin' at me?" She mused, dimpled grin still in place.

Maura looked up and smiled more as she nodded. "Yes." She said honestly as she set Jane's phone on the table.

"Yeah, I'm real funny…" Jane mumbled. She turned on her side and tucked her legs under her. "So, I still got a secret to tell you."

Maura stiffened slightly. "You don't have to tell me, Jane… I-" She was cut off.

"No, I HAVE to tell you. It's killin' me, Maur." Jane said adamantly. When Maura was silent, Jane took a breath. "Okay, so…I love you."

The ME raised a brow and titled her head to the side. "I thought you said this was a secret, Jane…" Maura said, clearly amused.

Jane shook her head and huffed. "No, no! You don't understand, Mauraaaa." Jane whined, sitting up straight. "I _LOVE_ you. I love you like-" Jane trailed off as she tried to think of an appropriate way of explaining this. She finally shook her head and huffed. "I just love you, okay?"

Maura's brows furrowed in confusion. "It's okay, Jane. I know you love me. I love you too. You are my best friend after all." She said gently.

Groaning, Jane slumped back into the couch. "No, Maura-that's not what I mean. I-" Jane sighed, head spinning. "I'm _in_ love with you." She confessed, bringing her hand up to her head and rubbing it gently in an attempt to stave off the dizzy feeling threatening to consume her.

Oh… _Oh. _Recognition dawned on Maura as she sat there speechless.

Jane's voice broke her out of her stupor. "Mauraaa, I don't feel too good. Will you help me to bed?" She rubbed her face with a fisted hand, looking like a child.

Wordlessly, Maura nodded. "O-Okay…" She stammered, now standing up and helping Jane up as well.

The detective leaned heavily on Maura, face hiding in the ME's neck. "Mmm, you smell _soooo_ good." Jane slurred as she stumbled slightly, causing Maura to snake her arm around Jane's waist and hold her a little tighter.

Swallowing, Maura nodded again. "Uh-T-thank you, Jane." she mumbled, still reeling from Jane's admission and wondering if she even remembered she'd confessed it.

Was Jane really in love with her, or was it just the effects of the Nyquil? Maura wasn't sure. People did tend to lose their inhibitions and their proverbial filter. The filter that helped a person to decide whether they wanted to lie or tell the truth. Alcohol had often been called a truth serum, and Nyquil contained alcohol and sometimes caused a person to seem and act inebriated… So, therefore, there had to be some merit to what Jane had said, right?

And if there was, how did Maura feel about that?

_Jane and I have always been close, and often our close proximity has caused others to come to the conclusion that we are in a romantic relationship and not just good friends. Perhaps our subconscious' are trying to tell us something…_ Maura thought, as she helped Jane into bed.

"Maura…" Jane broke her thoughts and immediately, the ME looked down at Jane who was holding her hand. "You don't have to love me back… Like-Like I love you. Just, always be my friend, 'kay?" The detective smiled softly and Maura's heart fluttered.

"Of course, Jane. I will always be your best friend." Maura reassured, placing her free hand on Jane's cheek and smiling back. "I just-I need to think. You probably wont remember this anyway, so It probably doesn't matter. Get some rest, I'll just be out on the couch if you need me, okay?" Jane nodded her head and released Maura's hand.

Maura watched as Jane closed her eyes and when she was sure that her friend had fallen asleep, Maura leaned down and placed a tentative kiss on the detective's forehead, lips lingering there for longer than necessary before she stood up straight, ran her hands over her dress and left the room.

Jane only grinned big, having been awake; however she was soon asleep for real.

The whole time Jane slept, Maura sat on her friend's couch, lost in thought. She had begun to go over every interaction between the two of them with the new information Jane had given her. She continued that line of thought until a very groggy looking detective walked out of her bedroom, 3 hours later.

"Hey…" Jane said, voice hoarse with sleep.

Maura jumped slightly and turned her head to see Jane running a hand through her unruly hair. "Jane… How are you-how are you feeling?" She asked nervously.

Jane's brows furrowed at her friend's obvious discomfort. "Uh-Like shit, but I don't feel like my head is floating above my body anymore…" She chuckled softly and dragged her body over toward the couch, plopping down unceremoniously beside her friend.

Maura paled slightly. "Oh…" She fidgeted until Jane placed her hand on Maura's.

"Hey, you okay?" Jane asked gently. "You're fidgeting and we both know that Maura Isles does not fidget." She grinned a little, but then frowned when Maura didn't smile back.

"Do you remember what happened earlier?" Maura suddenly asked hesitantly.

Now it was Jane's turn to pale. "I-Yes. I remember." she confessed, taking her hand away.

Maura looked at her with a surprised expression. "You do? Are you sure?"

Now Jane looked agitated. "Yes, I'm sure, Maura. I told you I was in love with you." She blurted out, hands gesturing as she spoke. She then winced slightly and sighed at the sad look the ME was sporting. "I'm sorry. Look, I didn't mean to drop that bomb on you. That uh-that was meant to stay inside my head." Jane said nervously as she rubbed her scarred hands.

"Why?" Maura asked, generally curious.

Jane's brows furrowed slightly as she looked back at Maura incredulously. "Because, Maur… I didn't want to make you uncomfortable and embarrass myself when I was rejected. Plus, I'd rather be your best friend than nothing at all." She said, finding a certain spot on the coffee table suddenly very interesting.

Maura was silent a moment before speaking. "How do you know that you would be rejected? You have no definitive evidence that proves that." At this, Jane's head snapped up to look at Maura who was looking at her with an expression Jane didn't recognize.

"Well, for one, you're straight, Maura. I mean I thought I was, but-well, yeah. Shit happens I guess." She said in a nervous rush and a shrug of her shoulders. "So there's my evidence."

Maura chuckled softly and shook her head. "That's not evidence. Just because you've seen me date men, you shouldn't assume I'm straight. What else do you have that proves I'm straight?" Maura mused, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arching.

Jane flexed her jaw a moment, looking slightly more annoyed. "You said I wasn't your type. But what are you getting at, Maura? Are you telling me you're not straight?" She was losing her patience.

"Well, no I-I…" She paused and her brows drew together in concentration. "I don't-I don't know, Jane. I've never had a best friend, and these feelings I'm feeling-I just-I don't have anything to compare them to, I'm very confused." Maura said, looking a little flustered.

Jane softened and gave Maura a small smile. "Well, try comparing them to all of your past, serious romantic relationships instead. That might help." She suggested, hesitantly taking one of Maura's hands.

The ME was silent for a moment, her brows furrowing in serious thought and concentration, which Jane couldn't help but find adorable. "I'm not sure, Jane-this is different, I've never felt anything like this before. I'd need to do an experiment." Maura said, breaking Jane from her reverie.

Smirking, Jane nodded. "Okay, well…Before I do this, I'd just like to say that-I'm only sorry if I get you sick."

"Get me si-" Maura was cut off as a pair of slightly chapped, but still delicious lips met hers. At first, Maura was shocked and her body went rigid. Jane kept the kiss light, giving Maura ample time to pull back and slap her, but just as Jane was about to pull away, Maura had snaked her hand around Jane's neck and pulled her back.

Maura's body had relaxed as she moved her lips languidly against Jane's, heart beating so loud, that for a brief moment she wondered if Jane could hear it. Jane's heart was beating just as fast and loud, head swimming in a blissful foggy state.

Only when oxygen was necessary did that pull back. Jane panted slightly, licking her lips. Her cheeks were flushed red and she suddenly felt like a teenager again. "So, uh-what's your conclusion?" She asked nervously.

Maura grinned a dimpled grin as she watched Jane blush. "I think that we should conduct another experiment but with tongue, however I think it's safe to say that the feelings I am feeling go way beyond platonic."

Before Jane even had a chance to speak, Maura pulled her in for another kiss. Jane felt herself grin against the kiss, her scarred hands moving to cup two lightly freckled cheeks as Maura slowly ran her tongue against Jane's lower lip, seeking entrance.

Jane complied, parting her lips slightly and allowing the kiss to deepen. The kiss soft and sensual, tongues exploring the others' mouth and occasionally dueling for dominance, until both pulled back, Jane looking slightly high again, only it was off of Maura's amazing kiss.

"Yes, definitely more than platonic." Maura mumbled a little dazedly.

Jane grinned goofily, but she quickly sobered as the reality of the situation hit her. "So, then… Where does that leave us, because-Maur, I can't-I can't lose my friendship with you." She said, looking slightly panicked.

Maura shook her head and smiled softly. "You wont. I-I want to try it, being in a relationship with you." She said shyly.

Jane was silent for a moment, until a grin slowly spread across her face. "Okay." She said simply, now fidgeting nervously.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked, head tilting slightly.

Jane looked a little bashful. "I-I want to kiss you more, but I really don't want to get you sick."

Maura laughed softly. "Well, it's probably a little late for that, do you know how much germs people-" She was silenced with a kiss.

Jane Rizzoli rarely ever got sick, but those few times she did, she had a doctor to take care of her. And her name was Maurfa.


End file.
